At present, an electronic device generally has many functions and correspondingly, there are also many operation instructions corresponding to the functions. When using each function of the electronic device, a user generally needs to perform tedious operations. For example, when making a call, the user enters an address book, then searches for a contact in the address book, and makes the call after the contact is found. The inventors notice by research that the user can not use the function of the electronic device conveniently and the user experience is poor.